Seeker Brothers and Evil Morgan
by Vanessa Evelyn
Summary: What would hsppen if Maeve married Ciaran instead of Angus? What if Cal and Hunter grew up together? What if Raven was a ditz?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hi this is my first real fanfiction on here so be nice ;) This starts in Cal's POV just to let you all know.  
  
I was in the woods, just standing there not knowing where I was. A girl with long brown hair stands between the trees, I can't see her face. She runs off and I run after. After minutes of chasing her she disappears behind a rock. I look behind the rock to find a wolf growling at me. Two more wolves come behind me. The first wolf hunches it's back and jumps. The last thing I see is its hazel eyes.  
  
"Cal?? Cal?? Wake up!!" Hunter shook me awake and I jumped up. "I'm alive!" I checked to see if there were any bite marks on my skin but there weren't, I must have been dreaming.  
  
"Pity, now get dressed!! We have to see the council rep. remember?? We're going to America today and we need to get our first orders from him." As usual Hunter was worrying about looking good to the council and acting like an adult. He really needs to get a girl.  
  
"Ok I'll be down in two minutes." I yawned and rolled over; I wanted to sleep all day.  
  
"You better." He growled and pulled my cover off my bed and put it on my desk chair.  
  
"Hey!!! That was uncalled for!!" I leaped up at him in my boxers. "Whatever tickles your pickle Cal." He said with a grin and left me standing there with my fist up. I closed the door to my room with a bang. Half brothers are no fun.  
  
Hunter and I were only half brothers, we look completely different too. He has pale skin with pure blonde hair and bright green eyes; I on the other hand had olive colour skin, black hair, and golden eyes. We have the same father but different mothers. I don't know much about my mom, I only remember little things about her. Like how we had the same golden eyes and the last thing she said to my dad before He and I left her. Dad said she was power hungry and would even kill someone to get it. He didn't want me to turn into her, to make me her heir to her evil coven and turn me evil as well. I always thought he was exaggerating. Da then married a witch named Fiona who became my step mother she was the nicest person I knew. My step brother Hunter was already born seems Dad and Fiona had an affair before Dad left my Mom. Liden and Alwyn were born sometime after that and I loved them to death.  
  
One night though, everything went wrong. We all went to sleep and sometime during the night Dad and Fiona left us. A Dark Wave hit our town and destroyed everything except our house. Everyone died but Hunter, Liden, Alwyn and me. From then on Uncle Beck took care of us. It was my Mom who sent the wave as revenge and she didn't care if it killed me too. Liden, Hunter and I did some dark magick to try and find Dad and Fiona but something went wrong and when I woke up, I found out that Liden was dead and Hunter was still in encomia. Hunter and I were charged with murder by the council, Hunter was found innocent but I was almost found guilty. I don't remember what happened at all, I know Hunter does but he won't tell me as if he was afraid that'll it happen again.  
  
We then decided to become Seekers, it took awhile for them to accept Hunter and then even longer to accept me. Hunter has been on several missions so far and this is my first. I'm determined not to mess it up. I got dressed and brought my luggage bags down stairs where Hunter put his in the hallway.  
  
"Cal?! Want some tea before we leave??" Hunter yelled from the kitchen. Caffeine freak I thought to myself. "Sure!!" I yelled back to him, I could use a little booster before having to listen to some old guys talk for an hour. I went to the kitchen where Hunter already had two cups out. He poured the tea into the cups and handed me one.  
  
"Thanks umm where is breakfast?"  
  
"You missed breakfast and my, my, it was yummy." He took a sip of his tea. "Well come along now, can't be standing here all day. Got a lot of things to do. I wonder what America is like; too bad you can't remember it." His English accent was much stronger then mine even though I grew up here with him.  
  
We headed to our car which we'd be leaving behind when we leave for America. Sky was sitting in the driver's seat sipping her tea. I'll be glad to be in America where instead of people drinking tea all the bloody time you have sodas and junk food. No offense to the English and Americans that is.  
  
"Cheers!!" Sky greeted us as we put our bags in the trunk and got in. It was time to see the council for my first mission as Seeker.  
  
~* ok that was a little boring yes I know but it gets more interesting later I promise!!*~ 


	2. ditz are us

Author's note= I don't own Sweep!! I'm just a little bunny luver!! Ok *ahem* well here it goes again!! Hunter POV.  
  
"Your mission, go to New York and meet Angus Bramson at this address." He pointed at a piece of paper in front of Cal and me. "Next after gathering the information and reporting back to us, you are to go to Red kill and check up on the Star locket coven. We have word that Amyranth has taken interest in that coven; they may need your protection for awhile. We expect you to report daily to Earb Robins so we know what's going on. If Amyranth shows up you must call immediately and we'll send the other seekers in the area to you. Do you understand?" The white bearded man asked us and we nodded our heads picking up the sheets of paper with our mission on it. "Good now don't mess this up." He gave Cal a little look and then left with the other two council members.  
  
We were in an office building disguised as a house so people wouldn't take much notice to it. There were 10 offices in the building and 1 meetings room which Cal and I were standing in now. We got up from our chairs and headed outside where Sky was waiting for us.  
  
"He doesn't like me very much does he?" Cal asked me hiding a smile.  
  
"He does that to all the newbies." I lied; truth was the council didn't trust him, that's why I have to look after him on his first mission to help him out and I brought Sky so she could help me. Knowing Cal, I'll be too busy running around after him to take care of things like the house we're renting there and so on. I know Sky won't like it but I can't trust everyone and I trust her the most.  
  
We stepped out of the house and Sky was lying down on the bench beside the down. "Hey! What took you two so long? I almost fell asleep." She said getting up and stretching. "Well, anyways we have 10 minutes to get to the airport before we miss our ride."  
  
I looked at my watch. "Bloody hell! We'll never get there in time!!" We dashed to the car and drove off quickly. If we miss this flight it will damage my career as Seeker forever as the guy who couldn't even make it to the airport on time.  
  
  
  
~*~Raven's POV~*~  
  
"So like totally, I'll be there! Like for sure! I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'll meet you guys there at the concert at six ok! Back Street Boys are soooo totally hot!!" I giggled with my smile shinning brightly. Everyone loved me, I was center of attention. Wherever I went people followed. Whatever I wear, people buy. I'm the Queen of beauty, fashion, money, and guys. I owned the school.  
  
"Thanks SO much Raven!! Oh my God!! This is going to be the BOMB!!" Tina screamed and ran off with her friends. She just offered me free tickets to see the Back Street Boys in concert no way was I going to miss it and best of all they were front seat tickets!!  
  
I walked to my usual place by the tree and 10 people followed me. Some begged for dates; some asked what make up I used; and others were just there to marvel and drool over me. One raised a camera and I turned to pose but I didn't recognize the person who took it. She put the camera in her black leather bag. The girl had hazel eyes and long brown hair which was braided into 20 something separate braids.  
  
Who the hell was she?? And where did she get those SHOES!!!  
  
She gave me a smile and started to walk off. I watched her walk away then thought 'What am I doing standing here? There's a new face that just took my picture.' So I followed after her leaving my groupies behind. Maybe she works for the modeling company.  
  
When I got to the corner where she had just passed I stopped. There on the wall was a mirror, well not a mirror but it was shiny enough. I scanned myself over and got out my lipstick and other make-up tools. Doing myself over I forgot about the girl, who cares who she is. Next time I see her I'll get my guys after her.  
  
I wonder when the next N' sync album is coming out. Justin is SO hot.  
  
Does this shirt really match my shoes? Will Justin and Brittany ever get back together?? Is Matt right?? Did Kelly and Harry really do it in the car last week?? Is Ethan really gay?? Is that girl wearing lipstick I don't already have?!!!!!! Does this skirt make my butt look big?? Am I FAT??!!! Who's next on my dating list??  
  
All these important questions and no answers........  
  
  
  
~* muahahaha well I know I just HAD to include Raven in the story ^_^ She's gonna be back don't worry and she'll be even ditzier each time *~ 


	3. Cry Babies & Burnt Magazines

Author's note= blahahahahahahahahahahahaha...I'm ok..no really I'm ok, I'm sane..that straight jacket is just for fashion...really I'm perfectly meh he yep yep fine!!......really I am.stop looking at me!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!  
  
*ahem* I don't own Sweep..I don't even own my shoes..or the computer, I swear I'm not lying!!! Whaaaaaa!!!! *ahem* I'm ok. I changed Cal's character a bit because I was bored and the story needs something interesting in it. Hunter is pretty much the same.  
  
*who's POV? Ah yes its Hunter's POV*  
  
"Where is this Angus Bramson again??" Cal asked as we drove in the car we rented.  
  
I glanced from the road to the piece of paper with the address. "In Mesomah Falls, now let me drive." I turned my attention back to the road. Cal pouted and continued to read "Girl Teen Magazine". Why he reads that, I do not know.  
  
30 minutes later we were at a small-run-down-shack-of-a-sorry- excuse-for-a-tax-payer-cottage. I parked the car and got out. When Cal didn't follow I tapped on his window. "Cal?? Put down the girly magazine, get your act together, start acting like a man and a Seeker for that matter and follow me." He hissed at me and got out of the car bringing his magazine with him. I shook my head and went up to the front of the small-run-down-shack-of-a-sorry-excuse-for-a- tax-payer-cottage and knocked on the door.  
  
Inside the house I heard thumping and muffled voices. Cal and I exchanged glances. We then heard a loud thump and a painful yelp. "That's it." I kicked the door down and ran into the small-run-down- shack-of-a-sorry-excuse-for-a-tax-payer-cottage. Turning around a corner past the stairway I came into an empty-grey-wet-muddy-health- hazardess-messy-sorry-excuse-for-a-livingroom-four-walled-with one- door-and-a-crappy-window-room. On the floor was a skinny man old enough to be my father. He had blue eyes, must be Angus I thought. Standing above him was a hooded person in a black robe who was much smaller then me. The person looked up at us then threw witch fire at us. Cal and I ducked but unfortunately or fortunatly Cal's magazine was hit and burned to ashes.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!! I wasn't finished reading it!!!! You cruel creature!!!" Cal fell to his knees holding the magazine ashes in his hands. Tears streamed down his face and I tried to hold back from laughing. The robed person though, didn't hold back anything and fell to the ground laughing at Cal as his lips started to tremble and his eyes go all big like a puppy dog's. "Why are you laughing? Why? Why..." Cal sobbed then went into a little ball and cried. I tried not to laugh but soon I found myself laughing so hard that I fell over. Cal looked at me like at traitor and then continued to cry. "Your all MEANIES!!!" He screamed like a little boy with a tantrum.  
  
"Uragghhhh." Angus groaned and then the robbed person and I stopped laughing. What am I doing? Why am I laughing? This person is trying to kill Angus. I snapped back and stood up quickly. Our backs were hunched ready to fight when..  
  
"Whaaaaaa!!! Why doesn't anyone understand me?!!" Cal whined and cried. Maybe I should put a sleeping spell on him or something. Nahhh, don't have the time.  
  
Once again I turned my attention back to the robbed witch. We circled the room as if we were in a boxing ring. Angus woke up and then ran behind Cal who stopped crying and they watched us like children in front of a TV. "I hope you're more of a challenge then that weakling over there." I could tell from the person's voice that it was a girl. I needed to see her face.  
  
We stopped circling each other and stood very still just looking at each other like animals preparing for the kill. Through the hood of her robe I could she her eyes glowing with furry. Our fist clenched as we stared at each other silently daring the other to make a move.  
  
All of a sudden I found myself in the heat of battle, drawing runes and sigils in the air and using spells to fight the robbed witch. Here and there I was able to hit her but something told me she was playing with me, that I was only hitting her because she let me. Now I was able to see her true power, it amazed me. In shock I stopped everything I was doing and stumbled backwards. Even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was smiling at me, an evil smile.  
  
"So you've figured it out? You can't beat me; I'm too powerful for your weak council." She laughed maniacally then put her hand up and prepared to finish me off.  
  
Then out of bizzaro world, "YOU BURNED MY MAGAZINE!!!!" Cal jumped on her and ripped off her hood. He started beating her before she was able to react to what was happening. Naive fool, once she gets herself together he's dead.  
  
Luckily she went unconscious by the constant beatings to the head. Angus got up and hugged us both. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!THANK YOU!!" He said over and over till it got really annoying.  
  
I looked at the lady's beaten face. "Who is that?" I asked Angus and he started to cry, Cal held him with utter disgust but odd comfort, which was kind of freaky looking.  
  
"Th-that's..M-m-maeve!!!! S-she tr-tr-tried-d t-t-to k-k-ki-kill ME!!!!" Angus sobbed and sobbed, it was kind of pathetic looking.  
  
Meave began to moan on the floor. "Bloody hell!! Run!!" I yelled and we ran out of the.. small-run-down-shack-of-a-sorry-excuse-for- a-tax-payer-cottage and into my rented car and drove off as fast as we could.  
  
**Do you like the changes to Cal?? Hope you did!! I'll try to update soon!! R&R (read & review) buh bye I luv you!! only if u review hehe j/k.** 


	4. getting high

Author's note: I do not own Sweep, my shoes, my computer, or anything. I'm just a wittle psycho stalking vampire. I have no idea of what I'm going to write...hmm, maybe I should go to Raven and make a few laughs? Or Cal? Or maybe I should go to Ethan..hehehehe yes Ethan...  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Ok well this is going to be short, maybe. R&R.  
  
Heavy Metal music played loudly in the club as people danced and screamed to the music. Ethan sat at the bar smoking on a weed and drinking beer. He just got into another fight with his dad and so ended up here getting high. Sharon came up in a leather outfit with a dog collar necklace and bracelets on her hands and feet. She picked up a weed and smoked it sitting beside Ethan. When he noticed Sharon he pushed her off the chair, she fell stupidly to the ground and choked on her weed. Others at the bar began to laugh at her so she ran off crying. "Stupid wanna be." He muttered and continued to smoke.  
  
"It's not fair!!!! Why can't I be like them!!! Why can't I get high? Why can't I be in the crowd for once!!" She sobbed and curled up in a ball in the alley way outside the club beside a dumpster. "It's not fair." Her sobs were almost a whisper now and tears streamed down her face making her make up run with it.  
  
Foot steps got louder and louder as someone walked closer and closer to Sharon. She looked up to see a girl with braided long hair who was carrying a black leather bag. It was dark so it was hard to make out what colour eyes she had, it looked almost hazel. The girl stood in front of her with a smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" Sharon said rudely trying to wipe off the make up and tears.  
  
"You want to fit in with the rockers right?"  
  
She gave the girl a questioning look and replied, "Yes I do." The girl's smile grew wider and she gestured to Sharon to follow her.  
  
*Back at the Bar*  
  
Colours blurred and swirled around Ethan as he smoked. At first he didn't notice but a short flash of light came from the right of his head. He looked beside him to where the flash came from and saw a girl with braided hair putting a camera into a black leather bag. Sharon was right beside her. "Stupid wanna be's." Ethan muttered again and again, continued to smoke his weed.  
  
*See something being set up?? Hehehe, can you guess who the braided person is? Can you guess why she's taking pictures of people?? Can you guess who else she will take pictures of?? Can you??!! R&R* 


	5. The 'IT' monster

Author's note: Ok so the last chapter was boring, hey I'll try to pick it up this time. I'll get the darkness to help me out. You'll help me won't you darkness? *darkness nods and smiles evilly*  
  
*Raven's POV*  
  
"So like totally, for sure. I just got a manicure! The sun, I swear, it's bleaching up my hair. 24, 43, I don't even know the score. Fight! Fight! Gee I hope I look alright..." I sang in my mind during the football game. I watched the hotties run around the field chasing the football and making touch downs. It was boring but every once and a while I'd wave at one of the guys with the ball and watch them trip and get flattened by other players. I'm so hot.  
  
Oh-my-god, what if they were tripping at the sight of me because I was ugly? Oh-my-god, what if I'm hideous?!! I grabbed my mirror and confirmed the worst. I, Raven Meltzer had a zit on the upper right of my chin...The world must be coming to an end..I have only one solution: to kill myself out of embarrassment.  
  
"Raven? What's wrong? You look upset." Bree asked me in a concern voice.  
  
"Can't you see it?!!" I cried and she gave me a questioning look. "See!! It's right there on my face!! I have a huge ugly zit on my face!!! IM HIDIOUS!!!" I looked at myself in the mirror again and wept.  
  
"Raven you don't have a zit, that's just a smudge of cherry lipstick on your mirror." She giggled and I whipped my mirror..she was right..  
  
Just then a red haired monster popped up out of no where. IT started to drool in front of us with its big glasses on. "aaaaaaaaasssssfffffffaaaa..I uh um wuv youuuuuuu!!!" IT smiled a gross ugly hideous smile at us and Bree and I screamed.  
  
"EWWWWW!!!! GET AWAY!!!GET AWAY!!!!YOU GROSS THING!!!!" I screamed and swatted IT with my purse.  
  
"EWWW Robbie stop!!!! You're grossing everyone out!!!! Go away now Robbie!!" Bree waved her hands at IT and IT went away.  
  
"IT has a NAME?!!!" I asked, my heart was racing, too much uglyness for one day. I need a nice hot shower, I feel so dirty.  
  
"Yes, 'It's' name is Robbie." She said then gave a shiver, "Man, he gets uglier everyday."  
  
"It's a HE??!!!"  
  
*Robbie's POV*  
  
I didn't mean to sound so freakish, just everytime I look at Bree I loose it and I can't help but drool. She's so beautiful..Raven is hot but not beautiful like Bree. "Bree..aaaaaaaaiiiisssssss" I stoped day dreaming and whipped away the new drool and accidentally popped a few zits. "She'll never love me" I started to cry, whipping the tears away was hopeless since I'd only pop more zits. "I'm a monster!!"  
  
"Do you like the story 'Beauty and the Beast?" A voice said and I turned to face it. A girl with braided hair stood in front of me smiling. She was pretty, how could she stand being near me?  
  
"Huh?" Were the only words I could make out.  
  
She just smiled and said, "Beauty and the Beast, you know, the story where the beast turns into a handsome prince who marries a beautiful princess?" She was talking about me, I could tell but there was no way I could ever be handsome. "Don't jump to conclusions so fast, you can be handsome and you can get your beautiful princess." Her smiled widened as I jumped at her response. How did she know I was thinking that?  
  
"Okay, so how am I supposed to become handsome? I've tried everything."  
  
"Simple, you just follow me." She turned around and started to walk away and I quickly went after her. I had nothing to lose.  
  
*Raven's POV*  
  
Orange is the new pink.no that's not right, black is the new white, no, no still not right. I know!! Red is the new green!! Yes!! That's it!! I'm a GENIUS!!!  
  
Now to the important stuff......cherry lip gloss or bubble gum flavored lip gloss ..hmm, decisions.  
  
"Hey, why is the girl pointing a camera at me?" Bree said.  
  
Flash.  
  
I looked to where Bree was pointing and saw the girl with braided hair. "I think she's a super model person." I said while putting some congealer on.  
  
"You think!! OH MY GOD!!! What if she wants us to be models!!! That would be SO cool!!" She jumped up and down then froze. "Wait, why is Robbie standing next to her?"  
  
I dropped my make up and looked to see IT standing right beside the braided girl. They walked off and I almost fainted. What kind of super model searcher hangs with ugly geeks? Maybe she's taking him to an ugly center so he can be with the rest of his ugly kind and she took pictures of us to show the people in the ugly center what beauty is.  
  
Yaa, that's probably it..  
  
*Ok umm hope that was good. R&R. pllz!! For the love of Hunter!!! REVIEW!!! Or else the darkness will get you!! Won't you darkness? ~Darkness laughs evilly MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA and nods hungrily~ see the darkness will get you!! So review!!!* 


	6. questions & car crashes

Author's note: ahahahaha...so what characters are left? We have Alisa, Mary K., Matt, Alyce, Selene, Ciaran, and Morgan to do.  
  
Most importantly, who is the braided haired girl with the camera?? Is it Maeve? Selene? Morgan? Jenna, Aylice or Sky wearing contacts? A mystery character? Matt as a drag queen? A super model searcher? An agent for the ugly center? It might even be Justine!!! Ok it's probably obvious who she is but I won't say it just incase you don't know. Also why is she taking pictures of Raven, Ethan and Bree? And who will she take a picture of next? C'mon guess!! Put your guesses in the reviews but don't mention who the camera girl is if you know, because if you say it I will change who it is. And what is she going to do with Sharon and Robbie? Who will she take under her wing next? The answer to that question is next. Well.in the near future.  
  
......In Red Kill  
  
.......I feel so weak.what's..what's happening to me?  
  
Hunter stared at the road ahead as he drove. Something was wrong, something was different. He couldn't focus right; his energy was weakening, but why? The road seem to start to fade as well as his body.  
  
"Cal..." He managed to whisper.  
  
"Hunter? What?! You know my magazine wouldn't have been burned if it weren't for you and Maeve!!" Cal spat, he wasn't even looking at his half brother. "You're going to have to buy me a new one you know!! And while you're at that!! You can but me some new shoes!! Those white Nikes with the pink stripes are really in you know!! It even said in my Girl Teen Magazine before that with burned it!!" Cal continued to ramble about nothing when his voice started to fade out of Hunter's mind.  
  
A nervous Angus sat in the back seat. Of course he noticed Hunter's situation. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!" He started to panic and grabbed Cal's shoulder for dear life.  
  
"What are you talking about? We're perfectly fine. Nothing could go wr-"  
  
Just then Hunter passes out and the car swerves off the road.  
  
In the distance, Alyce is walking with groceries in her arms. She sees the rented car going out of control. "Oh my." She gasps and stops and watches the car driving wildly toward her.  
  
The car takes a dramatic turn towards a ditch and flies several feet in the air. Alyce watches as it flies and hears the cries of Angus, "I TOLD YOU WE WERE GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
Down back in Widows Vale...  
  
Bree walked down the street. It was a pretty nice day and school was over. She would've been driving her car but it was being repaired from and drinking and driving accident she had last Saturday. Things seemed extra beautiful today. The sky was beautiful, the cement was beautiful, and..oh my god...that guy was as beautiful a god!!  
  
The god like guy with red hair was standing by a lamp pole. She gaped in awe as he watched the cars go by. He was beautiful. He was amazing. He was made for her.  
  
She wanted to walk up to him but she couldn't find the strength or will. It was too perfect, he was too perfect. For once in her life she was afraid to go up to a guy.  
  
The god looked at her casually with a slight smirk that was as warm as sun shine. He waved at her then started to walk away. She began to run after him when he turned the corner. When she got there he was gone as if he never was. Bree's heart cracked when she saw he was no where to be found. A tear came down her face as she wondered if that was really her true love she saw.  
  
  
  
Across town...  
  
Ethan was getting high and Matt was making out with Simon something-or- another. 


	7. Time to get seperated

Author's note: IM BACK!!! Did you miss me? ^_^ Anyways I didn't want to leave this story unfinished and Sweep isn't exactly over yet so I'll continue. On with the madness!!!  
  
  
  
In Red Kill..  
  
Alyce rushes towards the beat up car with a busted hood and windows. Smoke, smoke and more smoke came out of the front hood making it difficult for Alyce to see straight. "Hello?!! Are you lads okay in there?!!"  
  
A shadowy figure moves inhumanly toward her. Alyce screams and quickly draws sigils of protection. The figure lunges toward her but bounces off the sigils and falls into the dirt. It then runs off, all Alyce saw was a flash of blonde hair.  
  
Alyce shook her head. "What was that demon?"  
  
Then the car door burst open and a whimpering Angus came out on all fours. "I'm-I'm- I'm ALIVE!!" He jumps up seeing Alyce and hugs her. "See that!! I'm alive!! Happy days!! I'm ALIVE!!"  
  
Alyce recognized the man as the whiney man at Practical Magick who fought with one of the other customers over two green candles that were slightly different shades..The key word is 'slightly' different shades.  
  
Next out of the car was an upset teary eyed Cal. "Awwwww!!!! My shirt is all dirty!! And my hair is a total mess!!" Tears start streaming down his face and he puts his hand over his face. "Don't look at me!! I'm hideous!! *sniff* I'm a monster!!"  
  
"First my magazine gets burned!! Then a stupid witch and my half brother make fun of me!! Now!! I'm all dirty and my clothes are all wrecked!! Not to mention my hair!!" Cal continues to bawl and whine about his hair and other girlish junk.  
  
"What about your car?" Alyce asks trying to comfort him.  
  
Cal folds his arms and pouts childly. "What about it?!! It's nothing compared to my hair!! Look at it!! It's ruined!!" Just then Cal's hair.err wig falls off.  
  
Angus and Alyce gasped at Cal's shiny bald head.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!" Cal runs off into the woods.  
  
"Well.that was unexpected.." Alyce says then looks at the car. "Oh my!! Who was driving this reck?!"  
  
"That blonde Seeker guy. Hunter I think his name was." Angus mumbled then looked at the driver's seat in the car. "AHH!!! He's missing!! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!" Angus starts to panic hysterically.  
  
"Snap out of it sir!!" Alyce slaps him. Realizing how good it felt to slap him she slapped him again.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed that." SLAP!! "You can stop now." SLAP!! "I feel fine now." SLAP!! SLAP!! SLAP!! "OoOoOoOoW" Angus falls over and hits the ground unconscious.  
  
"Oh dear.I shouldn't have slapped him so hard.but it felt so good.Oh dear me." Alyce picks up her bags and runs off back to the sidewalk and continues walking home as if nothing happened.  
  
  
  
Mean while..  
  
Hunter wakes up to find himself in a grey damp room, a basement most likely. A girl with braided hair and hazel eyes stands in front of him. Hunter wanted to ask what happened but the only sound that came out of his mouth was, "Hubba, hubba." 


	8. A Bit of Sexy

Note: I haven't updated in so long. I feel so ashamed lol. Well here ya go. I forgot what I was going to do so I'm just making it up from now on.. If anyone is still confused about the story it's basically about what would've happened if Maeve and Ciaran got married and become the evil leaders of Amyranth, as well as if Cal's father took Cal with him when he left Selene for Hunter's mom. I don't know how that made Raven turn into a ditz. but it did. Robbie is just me exaggerating.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask sitting up on the bed. She smiled and pulled up a chair in front of me. Her long braids went past her small. perfect. *ahem*  
  
"If I told you my name that would take all the fun out of finding out, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Ok.. Can you tell me where I am then?  
  
"Oh. well. we're in Red Kill. just a block away from the school." She smiled sweetly at me. I was kind of hoping to find that bit of info the fun way.. *cough*  
  
"Would you like to get some coffee with me?"  
  
'Of course I would want to go out with a girl like you. you sexy little girl'. But all that came out was, "hubbadubahuhhhhhhh." Ah bloody hell.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bree stared blankly out the window of her home. "Where are you.?"  
  
Just the god-like guy appeared across the street. He stood posed like a model, his black shirt fitted perfectly showing off his beautiful muscles. The sun glowed onto her red hair creating a crown of fire on his spiked hair. Bree rushed out the door like lightning. "Wait!!"  
  
He was already walking down the street. She chased after him. He turned a corner and Bree's heart ached thinking she lost him again. "Please!! Wait!!" She turned the corner and an arm grabbed her.  
  
There he was, right beside her. Holding her. Her heart pounded. yearning for one kiss from this god. But then she recognized something in his eyes.. "Robbie?"  
  
"Hello Bree." Robbie then drew a spell on Bree's head and she passed out.  
  
"Sharon?" Ethan asked shocked looking at the girl in front of him. She had thick black mascara on her eyes and black lipstick. Her knee high boots clicked on the cement as she walked up to the drugged boy on the street. "You. you look. different." He stuttered. it wasn't just her clothes.. it was her eyes. All the uncertainty was gone. the innocence.  
  
"You like what you see?" She asked in a voice he never heard her speak in before. He gulped. She sat on his lap, "I bet you do" she laughed softly. Sharon then leaned in to kiss Ethan.  
  
"Hey! Is that guy dragging Bree into the trunk of his car?!"  
  
"Yeah I know, and you're next."  
  
"Huh?" Then he felt something hit his head and everything went dark. 


	9. freaks in love

Author's note: What's up? Ok. so the last chapter lacked insanity. I'll try to crazy it up this time.. Hey anyone want to see me mess with Alisa? Yup yup I'm sure ya do.  
  
A young couple was enjoying a nice little picnic in the park. The birds were chirping, and there was the sound of laughter from children playing near by. "I love you honey, I want to be with you forever." The young man said to the young girl who blushed sweetly.  
  
"I love you too honey.. and this day... It's so perfect.. But I have to tell you something."  
  
He looked at her puzzled, "You can tell me anything Alisa. I love you." He grabbed her hands and put them on his chest.  
  
She looked up at him and said "Well... you see. I'm a man!!"  
  
"WHAT??!!!" He let go of her. "Oh my god!! You're a freak!!" He then ran away.  
  
Alisa put her/his head in her/his hands and cried. A minute later the young man came back. "You came back for me!! You really do love me!!" She/he moved to hug him but he moved back.  
  
"Uhh. err. Actually.. I forgot my cell phone." He then picked up his cell phone and left.  
  
"Oooh. why can't anybody love me for what I am!!" Alisa burst into tears again.  
  
Just then the laughter of the playing kids turned into high pitched screams. "It's a monster!! Run children!!" A women's voice yelled.  
  
"He's going to eat us!!" A little boy screamed.  
  
Alisa turned to look to where the noise was coming from. "Wait!! I'm no monster!! I'm just a bald guy in his twenties!! Really!! Sure I may have freakishly hot eyes but I'm not the devil's son!! Honest!!" Cal called out to the panicking kids and parents running away from him. He then slumped to the ground with his hands in the air. "I'm just like you deep down!!"  
  
Alisa then felt something she/he had never felt before. "Could it be? Someone who can understand the pain and loneliness I've felt? Someone that could love me knowing what I am?" Her heart thumped in her chest. "Could it be my one true love?"  
  
"Excuse me, Miss? Aren't you going to run away in terror like everyone else?" Alisa looked up to see the strange bald man in front of her with his freaky gold eyes.  
  
"No." Alisa said shyly.  
  
"But I'm a freak! Look at me!!" he said pulling at one of the few pieces of hair on his head.  
  
"Well I'm a freak to!" Alisa said proudly standing up. "I'm a man!"  
  
Cal looked at her shocked. "You are?! But you look like a girl!" He paused in thought. "You're perfect!!" He grabbed Alisa and kissed her passionately. "Let us move to a far away place where we can get married without prosecution!!"  
  
And so the two went off to get married and lived happily ever after. The End.  
  
Meanwhile. another love was beginning to grow. but we decided not to show that incase some little perverts in 6th grade are reading this story. Sorry. 


End file.
